


For Once

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Both Chrom and Lucina know how trips to Outrealms tend to end up...





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> (Chrom/Lucina if you want it to be~)

"What is it?" Lucina questioned as she watched her father scan the crowd again. She knew he was trying to relax and it wasn't like she'd completely let her own guard down, but they were in what seemed to be the quietest of Outrealms and at a nice spring festival wearing wonderful outfits provided by the local Anna. Everything was okay, for once. 

"There should be Risen showing up at any moment," Chrom said flatly. "It's practically a tradition. We never get a proper vacation." 

"Things can change," Lucina reminded him as she reached for his hand. "Things can change."


End file.
